My Best Friend's Wedding
by Carmie-chan
Summary: It's been three years since Sasuke came back, and him and Sakura are now best friends. When Sasuke unexpectedly announces his wedding, will Sakura realize she still loves him? Or will she deny it in sake of their friendship? HIATUS
1. Second Best

Authors Note: This story was inspired by the movie "My Best Friend" and the song "I'm Glad I Crashed The Wedding" by Busted. Hope you enjoy!

**-Standard Disclaimer Applied-**

* * *

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Sakura was a medic-nin._

_Sasuke was the ANBU captain._

_Sakura was as sweet as sugar._

_Sasuke was as cold as ice._

_Sakura was considered weak._

_Sasuke was one of the strongest Leaf shinobi._

_Even though they were as different as night and day, they were best friends._

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Best. Friends.**

_People that would stick with you no matter what shit you got into._

_Pals that know your deepest, darkest secrets._

_Ones that would never abandon you. Ever._

_Those kind of friends._

However, Sasuke never acknowledged Sakura as more than a friend. To him, she would only be second best.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

**Chapter One**

**Second Best**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

It was a bright and sunny afternoon in Konoha. The birds were chirping a melodious song while the trees swayed to the breeze, as if dancing to the tune. Sasuke and Sakura were having a very pleasurable scroll throughout Konoha. Everything was perfect. That is, until the duo spotted the redheaded Karin shopping in a nearby shop.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuun!" Karin cried out. She latched herself onto Sasuke's arm and pressed her body against him, trying to act seductive.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"I was just wondering," Karin purred, "Could you help me pick out some clothes? Clothes shopping is _always_ fun when your around. I mean, if it's okay with Sakura. I really don't want to be a nuisance."

"Its fine. I got to be somewhere anyway." Sakura lied.

Sakura departed and left the couple alone to do their activities. She sighed and let her head droop a little. Her rosy pink tresses fell to her face, copying the same motion as her head.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR? You let that stupid, slutty skank bag take Sasuke-kun away from us! You could've said no, but you just had to let that bitch to have her way!"

"Well, it's not like Sasuke is my boyfriend or anything! I have no right to take him away from HIS girlfriend!"

"Well, he COULD be ours if you tell him how we feel!"

"If I do that, it'll ruin our friendship!"

"You've known him for eighteen years! He's bound to understand!"

"I don't know. Maybe he will understand. But, I just don't want to risk it. Having Sasuke as a friend is good enough for me."

"Are you serious? Your giving Sasuke-kun to a slut like her!"

"Well, maybe Sasuke likes girls like her. That would explain why he never returned my feelings when we were younger."

"Sakura, your smart and all, but SERIOUSLY? No one in the right mind would ever be in love with that woman. In fact, she shouldn't even be considered a woman! A mutant, maybe?"

"She's not that bad. She has nice…uhhh…nice…"

"Exactly. She's a mutant. You can just tell by looking at those thunder thighs."

"Hehe, thunder thighs."

"So, are you going to tell him?"

"Ugh! I don't know! I'm so confused about my feelings now! What should I do?"

"Why you asking me? For all I know, I'm a figment of your imagination."

_Grrrrrrrllll_

Sakura stopped when she heard her stomach began to rumble. Luckily, Ichiraku Ramen was nearby.

Sakura made her way to the shop and noticed that her favorite idiot was there, along with his girlfriend, Hinata.

"I'll have one large pork ramen with egg and a side of tofu please."

"That will be two hundred yen."

After she paid, Sakura took a seat on a stool next to Hinata.

"O-ohayo S-sakura-san."

"What's up Sakura-chan?"

"Oh hey guys!"

"So whatcha doing here anyway? Did you just discover the awesomesauce power of ramen that Kami-sama has gracefully blessed us with?"

"Uh, no? I was hanging out with Sasuke, but she came along."

"U-um, oh."

"That good for nothing whore! She's just using Sasuke since he's rich! I doubt she actually likes him!"

"You don't know that for sure Naruto."

"Teme is so stupid not to see this! Who likes that bitch anyway?"

"C-calm down N-naruto-kun."

"Hinata is right, your getting too worked up."

"Well Sakura, in my opinion, I think YOU should be with him."

A small tint of pink crept onto Sakura cheeks. "Uh, thanks Naruto."

"One order of pork ramen with egg and a side of tofu!"

Sakura stood up to take her meal and sat back down. She looked over to her side and let out a long sigh. Deep, down inside, she felt a whole lot better.

"So Naruto, what's going on with you?"

"Eh, nothing much. The old bag hasn't been assigning many missions, so I have a lot of time on my hands."

"You better be taking Hinata on a lot of dates if you have so much time!"

The Hyuga princess blushed a deep crimson at the comment.

"Hey, that's what we're doing right now! Right, Hinata?"

"Well, I'm happy for you two. Look at you guys, you're so cute together!"

"Aw, thanks Sakura-chan!"

_Smile._

After a while, Sakura finished her meal and waved goodbye to her friends. She started to head home, but suddenly remembered Naruto's words.

"Well Sakura, in my opinion, I think YOU should be with him!"

She chuckled at this, and began to walk home in a cheerful mood. As she continued on her stroll, she noticed many young couples ogling each other. She couldn't help but feel a little envious.

As she approached her doorstep, it hit her. No matter how much she loved Sasuke; she would always be his SECOND best.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Authors Note:** Remember, this is my FIRST story. Please review it nicely. NO FLAMES!! Constructive criticism is welcome. Well, hope you enjoy the story so far. It WILL get better.

**This chapter has been edited, as well the rest of this story. I wrote this about three years ago (Wow! Time passes quickly!) and I decided to reread it. I noticed a lot of mistakes and I couldn't help but feel it could be better. So, I added more, but I didn't know how to incorporate details into this. So, I think I'm going to get a beta reader soon. Thanks for yours support guys! REVIEW!!!**


	2. An Unnecessary Announcement

**Authors Note:** Thanks to all that read and reviewed the previous chapter. Now I'm inspired to update this story more often!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, even though I wish I did. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

*****

******

*******

********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

****  
***

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

*****

******

*******

********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

****  
***

**Chapter Two**

**An Unnecessary Announcement**

**-**

The next evening, Sasuke invited the rookie twelve to dinner. He had made reservations at Konoha's most romantic restaurant and wanted everyone to witness a special event. All of the guests arrived in front of Mon Aimer** (1)** dressed in elegant attire.

A black limousine made it's way to the front of building. Chauffeurs opened the door to find Sasuke escorting Karin. The couple's hands were intertwined with each other's as they looked at one another longingly.

Karin wore a strapless lavender dress that ended at her thigh. She carried a sequined handbag with one hand while the other griped Sasuke's arm. Sasuke jerked uncomfortably for a moment, but soon returned to his stoic stance.

The couple walked into the restaurant looking like movie stars, while fangirls glared daggers at Karin.

After a couple of minutes, the guest entered the building with absolute grace. They tried** (2)** to look as graceful and polite as they could.

"Oi, teme! Why'd you drag us to this fancy pantsy restaurant anyway?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, why?" repeated Kiba.

"Dobe, just be patient and you'll see." answered Sasuke.

All the guests took their seats around a large circular table and began to engage in conversation.

"So Forehead, do you know why Sasuke invited us all here?"

"Beats me. But were having a fancy dinner, so it must be a special event."

"Geez, how dense can you get?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Sasuke-kun is in a tux and Karin is in a Chanel dress. They're both holding hands, what do think this means?"

"It's a fancy dinner, Ino. Everyone is wearing tuxedoes, elegant dresses, and what not. Besides, Sasuke and Karin are dating."

"No! Now, listen carefully Sakura. Why would a man take his girlfriend to one of the most romantic restaurants in Konoha for a special event? Plus, he invited his friends. Think, Sakura, think!"

"Relax, look at all this food! I'll be lucky to have some if you don't scarf it all down first, pig."

"Sakura! Concentrate!"

"Oh, I see now!"

"Really?"

"Karin's dress isn't a real Chanel! No way she can fit into a size five with her thunder thighs!"

"Sakura! Are you serious?"

"Of course, look at her! Her thighs are practically bouncing as she moves."

"Sakura!!! Sasuke is going to propose! Propose!!!"

Sakura dropped her fork at the statement. It had to be a lie.

Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed a microphone, kneeled down on one foot, and held out a diamond ring.

"Karin, marry me."

The room became silent as everyone stopped at the unexpected announcement.

Karin smirked, "Isn't there anything else you would like to say, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke glared, but continued, "_I l-love you_." he hissed out.

"Aw, Ai shite imasu.** (3)**" Karin squeeled from joy," Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sasuke-kuuuuun!

!!! I will! I will!

Karin took the ring and slipped it on her finger.

The diamond sparkled as the light hit it, making Karin's burgundy eyes illuminate her face. The ring itself was flawless (unlike Karin's face). The amazing gem was colorless and had a symmetric princess cut. Such a ring would be extremely rare and expensive.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, your such an amazing guy! If only everyone is as lucky as me!"

"Stupid bitch."

"Totally agree with you, Sakura-chan. Teme is an idiot."

"Thanks Naruto, you're an awesome friend."

"Yeah, I know. I'm the greatest."

Punch.

"Don't let that get to your head, you baka!"

"Gomen."

Sakura continued to stare at the newly bethrothed. She couldn't believe what was happening, it had to be some sick and twisted joke. But, she knew it wasn't, this was reality.

'Karin is so lucky' Sakura thought. If only she was Karin. If only.

The pinkette sighed. Karin was no longer Sasuke's girlfriend. She was his fiancée now. From here on out, Karin would be Sasuke's betrothed.

The room was still silent, except for a few mutters. It was Kiba who first broke the ice.

"Uh, let us have a toast. Yeah, um, for the newly engaged."

He lifted up his glass, and soon everyone followed his actions. No one wanted to congratulate the couple, but it was tradition. The least they could all do was act.

The glasses met each other with a clang and everyone sat back down, smiles no longer adorned their faces.

The proposal was an unnecessary announcement. Unnecessary it was.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**Authors Note:** This chapter has been edited, but its still short. Sorry! Anyway, please review! Ideas are welcome!

**(1) Mon Aimer roughly translates to 'my love' in French**

**(2) Keyword: tried**

**(3) Ai shite imasu roughly translates to 'I love you' in Japanese**


	3. The Confused And Stupid

Authors Note:

Thanks to all that reviewed! Sofsofi has suggested the chapters to be longer. So, to fulfill the needs of my reviewers, this is and the rest of the chapters will be longer. But sadly, this story will only have three more chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did, why would I be writing fanfiction?

* * *

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

**********

*********

********

******

*****

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

**********

*********

********

******

*****

**Chapter Three**

**The Confused And Stupid**

* * *

_**/Recap/**_

_'Karin is so lucky' Sakura thought. If only she was Karin. If only._

_The pinkette sighed. Karin was no longer Sasuke's girlfriend. She was his fiancée now. From here on out, Karin would be Sasuke's betrothed._

_The room was still silent, except for a few mutters. It was Kiba who first broke the ice._

_"Uh, let us have a toast. Yeah, um, for the newly engaged."_

_He lifted up his glass, and soon everyone followed his actions. No one wanted to congratulate the couple, but it was tradition. The least they could all do was act._

_The glasses met each other with a clang and everyone sat back down, smiles no longer adorned their faces._

_The proposal was an unnecessary announcement. Unnecessary it was._

_**/End Recap/**_

* * *

Sakura was in awe. No, that would be an understatement. Sakura was in complete and total shock.

'How could Sasuke do this? Does he actually love her? Why didn't he tell me that he was planning this, I'm his best friend!' she thought.

"He could have told me first." Sakura murmured to herself.

'Look at this mess. If you told Sasuke how you really felt, that bitch wouldn't have that ring on her finger!'

'I already said I didn't want to risk our friendship.'

'We've already been through this! You could have just told him. He has always cared about you, even as genin.'

'Are you sure? Don't you remember the last time I confessed?'

* * *

_**/Flashback/**_

_"Sasuke, don't go! I love you with all my heart. If you leave I'll scream! Please stay!"'_

_"Hn."_

_"Well, if you really have to go, then take me with you. Please! I've changed; I'm no longer that weak girl I used to be!"_

_"Sakura, after all this time, you're still annoying."_

_"…"_

_"Thank you."_

_Sasuke disappears into the night, leaving Sakura unconscious on a bench._

_**/End Flashback/ (1)**_

* * *

After Sakura had recalled hurtful memories, she joined her friends as they gave sarcastic congratulations and forced smiles to the newly engaged. However, Karin was to dim-witted to notice the falsehood of the felicitation.

Everyone was failing to act excited, well everyone except for Lee. He pranced around the room exclaiming, "Yes! Now Sakura-chan will finally realize her undying love for me!"

Everybody sweat-dropped at his exclamation.

While Lee continued his idiocy, Ino began to think, 'Poor Sakura, being in love with a bastard like him. I can't believe he's that stupid. There has to be more to it, Sasuke isn't called a genius for nothing.'

Ino pondered some more, but couldn't seem to figure out this situation. 'Maybe I'll talk to Shikamaru about it?'

* * *

**_Meanwhile, somewhere in Suna_**

_"My Shikamaru senses are tingling!"_

_"Temari, what are you doing?"_

_"Shush, Gaara! Someone is talking about my Shikamaru! Come on fangirls, to Konoha!"_

_"Hurry Gaara, we've got to get them before it's too late!"_

_"Do we have to, Kankuro? This happens every week."_

_"Eh, I guess we can let this slide."_

_**Back in Konoha**_

* * *

Naruto sat in his seat, arms folded across his chest. "How could Sasuke-teme propose to that skunk-bag?" he muttered to himself.

Naruto continued to mutter to himself, but Sakura could pick up a few words, like 'bastard', 'slutty whore', and 'stupid redhead'.

As Naruto finished his muttering, Sakura began to think about the current situation herself.

'It's okay Sakura, Sasuke's your friend and you should be happy for him. Even though Karin stole Sasuke away from you, it doesn't make it right to hate her.'

'Of course it does! She's a demon that stole Sasuke-kun's heart! Now hate her! That fucking bitch doesn't deserve to live!"

'No!'

'Yes!'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'No!'

'Yes, yes, yes, YES!!!'

'Come on, Sasuke-kun could be yours if you hate Karin and steal him back. Come on, I know you want to,'

'No! For the sake of our friendship, I won't!'

'Yes!'

'No!'

'Just stop!'

Sakura started wobbling, and started to reach for objects to help her keep balance. She grabbed the edge of a table, but slipped, causing everyone to gasp.

"Sakura! Are you okay?"

"I don't know, Naruto. My head, it hurts like hell."

"Should I get you some ice?"

"Uh, yeah-AH!!!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura fainted, but luckily Naruto caught her. The mental strain was too much for her and she had finally collapsed.

"What happened, Dobe?"

"Why do you care, teme?"

"Cause I do. Tell me what happened?" Sasuke shouted as he aggressively grabbed the collar of Naruto's shirt.

"Sakura fainted, but I don't know why."

"Let me hold her."

Naruto handed Sakura's petite body to Sasuke's outstretched hands. He cradled her lovingly and picked her up bridal style.

"Is anyone willing to bring her home?"

"I will!" shouted Lee, "My youthfulness will guide me!"

"Uh, anyone else? Preferably one who doesn't wear green spandex."

"I would, but I don't have anymore room since I'm carpooling Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Choji and Kiba." replied Naruto. (2)

"It's too troublesome. Besides, I don't even know where she lives," Shikamaru said coolly.

"Anyone?" Sasuke questioned again.

"I'm walking home, besides I don't think I could even carry her." Ino said calmly.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to," said Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke-kuuuuun! Do you have to? I mean, your taking me home too." Karin said with an unattractive pout.

"I'm taking her home, and that's final."

"Hmph! But, I'm your fiancée!"

"No one is able to take her home except me. I don't plan on abandoning her at this restaurant. If you have a problem with it, then don't come with me. I don't care how you get home."

Everyone was shocked at Sasuke's coldness, but nevertheless, they began to depart the restaurant.

After twenty minutes of driving, Sasuke finally arrived at Karin's apartment.

"Get out, bitch."

"Sasuke, you can't talk to me like that."

"Who says I can't?"

"The Deal does. If you plan to talk to me like you did at the restaurant, I'll call the Deal off, and you know what will happen then."

"Listen Karin, I don't give a damn about you. I don't love you and I never will. What the Deal says doesn't change my true feelings. I want you to know that."

"No Sasuke, you listen. You will love me and you won't talk to me like this ever again. If you do, daddy will find out. If daddy finds out, the Deal's off."

"Hn."

"I'm glad we had this talk, good night love!"

"Hn."

"Say it."

"_I l-love you._"

"Love you, too!"

Sasuke quickly sped off into the darkness. As he drove slower, Sakura began to stir.

"Sasuke? Is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm driving you home now."

"Arigatou."

After several minutes of driving, Sakura's apartment became visible.

"Thanks for escorting me home, Sasuke. Why don't you come inside, I'll make some tea."

"Hn."

Taking it as a yes, Sakura led Sasuke through her door.

Sakura made her way to the kitchen to brew some of her delicious tea, while Sasuke went to the living room. He decided to sit on the couch next to a small coffee table as he waited for the tea to finish.

'I miss this place, I wish I could visit more often.'

After a couple minutes, Sakura came in with a tray occupying a teapot, two teacups, and some cookies.

Sasuke took a sip from his cup. The tea had a sweet flavour. There was a trace of honey, and it had a chrysanthemum-flavored aftertaste.

"Do you like it?"

"Mmm."

Smile.

"I'm glad you could stay, Sasuke. Its been a while since you were here."

"Hn. It would seem so."

"So um, when's the wedding?"

"In two months."

"Oh, I see."

Sasuke could see the tears forming in her eyes. Oh, how he hated it when she cried, especially when he was the cause of it.

"Well, I should go."

"Mmm, okay. See ya, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke left the apartment as Sakura waved goodbye, but then she stopped. Why did she add the –kun after Sasuke's name. She hadn't done that in five years!

Suddenly it hit her; Sakura Haruno was still in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter has been edited, and I have changed the , I have an awesome, better than before plot! I am going to try to update more, but no promises. Alright, well anyway, the next chapter is called "Operation: Destroy SasuKari!" Look forward to it!

**(1) This is not exactly what Sakura said, I sort of adlibbed a little.**

**(2) Wow! Naruto must have a BIG car!**


End file.
